finding our way after the end of the world
by cuddleswithdoodles
Summary: Life is different after the sickness passed. Rachel has redirected her single minded determination to staying alive in a new world and maybe picking up the pieces and rebuilding, but what of the others? Did they survive? Could they continue to do so when they where their own family and society. possible Faberrittana
1. Chapter 1

The tiny Brunette that stalked across the grassy field was a different girl than the last time she had been here then she would have been cautiously optimistic harboring hopes of Broadway now just a few short months later gone was the small skirt and animal sweaters and with them her beaming smile and sparkle that had made her the diva of the new directions. Replacing them was a slight scowl and slightly vigilant eyes that went well with the black fatigues she had nicked topped with a form fitting green t-shirt. The new world she lived in was about survival versus glee, Broadway and getting out of Lima. The thought of a larger city made her skin crawl, she was already living in a wasteland of bodies she couldn't stomach the smell that would come with thousands of dead piled up. As she walked across the field that was once a well trimmed football field surrounded by cheering fans was silent except for the occasional sound from the local fauna and over grown by flora. In the months since the sickness had become a plague the likes of which they had never known all government had fallen and the population had dwindled. Rachel remembered the feeling of the fever ridding her until it had burnt out, the way her body burned and everything ached. the last thing she remembered before waking up days later was her dads voice raspy with his own illness talking to her. When she woke up both her daddies where gone as was everyone on her street. Surely there where survivors else where and the government would come to aid survivors eventually? She had stayed in the house for days waiting for someone to come for her till the smell had gotten her and she was forced to properly take care of her dads. Days had passed then a week and she gave up that hope.

She had moped for a few days then some of the old Rachel Berry came through and she started being proactive. Her food supply wouldn't last forever, she couldn't possibly be the only survivor left and others might not be friendlies and may come eventually so she needed to have some defense so Rachel did what she did best make a list of goals. It had taken a long argument with her self but she had held a gun in her hand for the first time. Never before had she been grateful to her daddy for keeping them around. Her excursions had been limited the first couple of weeks to her block and a bit further till the day she completely gave up on rescue and got her endurance built back up. So far she hadn't encountered any one else on her jaunts through town for finding food and water as well as having something to do. Rachel glanced to the side at her companion who was happily trailing her with his tongue lolling out and a bounce in his step. The second time she ventured out she had found the personable mix scrounging through the garbage and froze. She wasn't a silly girl it was only logical that there may now be packs of dogs running amok that may not be friendly but the scruffy looking thing had started wagging his tail and ran to her excitedly and they had been together ever since.

She felt better when Ruff was near by, at least he was a living breathing thing to keep her company. She didn't bother with a leash seeing as how there wasn't traffic and he never let her out of his sight as it was. As she neared what had been the gym doors of the high school she paused, what if there where people in here? What if there weren't? Looking at Ruff who was looking back with his lead tilted as if to ask, well? She shrugged it couldn't hurt right? There would be plenty of places to hide here and there was probably generators somewhere.

" Well Ruff, what do you think boy? Should we move camp to here?" She asked the dog to her surprise he pawed at the door. " Ok if you say so boy."

She tried the doors but they wouldn't open so she walked around to the cheerios entrance and tried, it to was locked but she thought she might be able to use something she saw in a movie. Taking out her side arm she aimed near the lock like she had seen in the movies. To her surprise and glee it swung open, she had never been in there before and looked around curiously before turning back to the door blocking it from the inside just in case. She and Ruff wandered for a while before they made it to the auditorium. She maneuvered her way down the aisle and took a seat in the front row and stared at where she knew the stage was longingly, seeing past performances play before her eyes. What if someone else had survived? Maybe she could start a place here for refuges to come if there where any left in their town. With a resigned sigh she made her way to what would have been Figgins office and snagged the spare set of keys kept there stopping here and there to just take it all in as she made her way to the front of the school.

" Come on Ruff lets got get some supplies boy. There's a drug store near by we'll grab some jerky and stuff." Not waiting for an answer she went to Figgins car that was still in the lot from the day that the ambulance had to come get him as he fell deathly ill. One of the first in their town to do so. She let Ruff in and took off not bothering to adhere to the speed limits. As she pulled into the store she glimpsed a vaguely familiar car an felt queasy, she knew that car but couldn't place it though she did connect it to glee club. Ignoring the newest reminder that her old life was gone and she was truly alone but for her four legged buddy she jimmied the door open and began her 'shopping.' IT was as silent as it ever was these days as she swiped things she needed into her cart as she cruised the aisles from food to feminine products. One second she was looking over some deodorant and the net she was on her back and surrounded by three figures she couldn't quiet make out. Damn it she should have been more vigilant. Number three prepare for baddies.

" Berry?" a feminine voice asked from above her. She knew that raspy voice it was...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to say thank you for the support guys. This chapters a little short but there is more coming. Let me know the gleeks you guys would like to see. This chapter just sets up the beginning of our girls and their plan for the future.

Also i don't own Glee, if i did Finchel never would have been a thing.

Santana was in shock as she stared down at the smaller brunette she had tackled. Rachel freaking Berry was staring up at her with her doe like eyes piercing her own. The tiny diva she had spent years making fun of was actually there, in the flesh with a beating heart. Not dead, the tiny Jewess had survived a sickness that wiped out the football team as far as they know. The apocalypse must really be upon them if she was actually over the moon to see the midget. They had thought they where the only ones left alive. For a while she had thought it was just her, all alone in the world then in a fit of grief she went to Britney's. The Pierces had been in bed and a still form that had blonde locks she knew so well was curled in a chair. With the grief overwhelming her again she went to this blonde figure, her Brittney her sweet innocent love. She took her in her arms and started rocking back and forth. This had woken the sleeping Dutch girl who stirred slightly in the arms she had fallen asleep in so often with another blonde on her other side.

" Santi?" She had asked voice just above a whisper. This had brought the Latina to tears of joy, she was alive.

" Yeah Britt." They stayed like that for an hour before Brittney asked if they could leave this place and go to Quinn's. They both knew the likelihood of the head cheerio and their girl friend being alive was slim to none but they went any way. So imagine their surprise to be plowed down in the HBIC's drive way by said HBIC. They had been holding out at Quinn's since. They and ventured out a few times but hadn't found anyone else alive till now. Britt had been craving Skittles all week.

" Tana ready to..." The tall blondes voice brought the staring brunets to the present. " Rachel?"

" Yes Brittney. As good as it is to see you both would you mind getting off me so I can continue getting my supplies?" Rachel asked wiggling slightly. Santana jumped off the petite girl.

" Sorry Berry you startled me I thought you might be a bandit." The Latina said shifting her weight. It felt strange apologizing to Rachel.

" No harm done Santana I would have done the same." The diva said dusting off her pants. Pants? Damn Berry looked kinda hot with a pair of black fatigues slung low on her hips. Britt had launched her self at the blonde and the tiny diva froze before wrapping her arms around Britt tightly. " It's good to see you both. But the sun goes down soon so I need to get supplies before it does. Perhaps we can meet up later and catch up? Have you seen anyone else?"

She let go of Britt and grabbed several bags of nuts, Jerky and bottles of water and a coke. As she moved the glimmer of something metallic caught Santana's eye. Berry eating meat and carrying a pistol. Yep it was the end. They didn't have any guns, if Berry was carrying maybe they should to. She wasn't worried about Berry going for them but what if there where more survivors that weren't so friendly. There was safety in numbers and Rachel was currently telling Brit that they where the first living people she had seen. She was alone they where alone, shit was she really considering trying to live with Berry? Yep, she was. She would never admit it out loud but she had mourned for Berry almost as much as her girl friends in that first hour. Social status aside she considered Berry a part of her life even if she was annoying. They where a family, glee had been a family.

" No. You're coming back with us." Santana said suddenly. " There's safety in numbers, you have a gun we don't. We have.. people and you don't."

" I don't know Santana. I was thinking of setting up shop at the school. Opening it to other survivors after I have secured it." Rachel replied filling her cart with toiletries. " You are welcome to come if you wish. There's generators and lots of food left in the Caf ."

Santana considered it. A society all their own? It didn't sound half bad if she where honest. Rachel had a point if they had survived there where others out there that would need help. As cold of a bitch as she represented she wasn't heartless, maybe they could set up a hospital? Help those in need, if they could band together maybe they could survive.

" Let me talk to Quinn she's in the car around back." Santana said flouncing out to Q. Knocking on the window she startled the blonde out of her task of fiddling with the radio to find a signal.

" Jesus scare me into a heart attack why don't you.? You guys done?" She asked after she recovered.

" Not exactly Q. We found another survivor, they're setting up shop at the school. IT has generators and food in the cafeteria plus medical supplies in the nurses office. It's big enough to start finding and helping other survivors." She started.

" Do we know this person. We can't just trust anyone we happen to meet San."

" It's Berry." The car went silent and tense for a moment as it sank in. A part of their glee family was alive. Rachel, the heart of it was alive. Q stared at her before getting out of the car and plowing into the store where she saw Britney and her... the diva. they where talking quietly eating jerky with a dog in between them getting his head scratched by the two girls. The blonde hurled into the shorter girl and enveloped her in a vice like grip. Rachel tensed before relaxing into the embrace returning it with equal velocity.

" Rachel. IT's really you." The blondes voice was low.

" Yes Quinn it is." There was no need for more words for a few minutes as the girls fell into a group hug. The sun had started to set when they let go. " Are you guys coming?"

" Yeah. Let's get this stuff into the cars. We'll grab whatever possible and come back tomorrow." Quinn responded and grabbed a cart to load. After they had the cars loaded they followed Rachel back to the high school. They quietly got set up and made a game plan for the next day.

The goal was to get their hide out secure, get more supplies, and search for survivors. For the first time since it all began they felt the tugging of optimistic hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own glee if I did... sighs. Thanks so much for all the support ya'll it means a lot. On with the show err.. chapter. Oh heads up Quinn drops an f bomb once in this chapter so yeah there's that. I'll stop rambling now.**

The next morning dawned with a renewed hope for the four girls. After breakfast the drew names out of a bowl to figure out who was doing what with who. Quinn and Rachel where on their way to the hardware and ammo stores. Santana and Britt where on medical supplies and food run. They made plans to meet every few hours to check in, if they where in distress they needed to utter the signal into the walkies. After they where done with their respective recons they devised a plan to look for others. They divided the town in half one pair would take the north side the other the south and they would meet back at the school. They would switch partners for recon so everybody worked together. Rachel was hoping for Britt this morning but had drawn she had been hoping for Britt but drew Quinn. It wasn't that she didn't want to work with every one it was just that she comfortable with the tall blonde, they had always been somewhat friendly even before glee. The other two however had given the small diva hell for years, even when they where on the same team. Sure they had sort of buried the hatchet last night she supposed but she still had a hard time trusting the two HBIC's. They had left fifteen minutes ago and so far the car ride had been pretty quiet neither girl having much to say, god what Rachel wouldn't do for a soy pumpkin pie latte right now. As they pulled up to the first stop on their list the smaller girl turned to the blonde.

" We need to be cautious going in, if there are others they may be watching this place." She said taking her eyes off the blonde and scanned to area.

" Right. you're right. So what's the plan?" The blonde husked out scanning as well.

" Grab as much as we can. I have a 38mil handgun and a 22 rifle so keep an eye out for that, we should probably snag what guns we can as well. Maybe some blades."

" I thought you where all love and peace, and vegan."

" That was before the end of the world when there was still laws and civilization, then it was about being the best person I could be and make it out this town and take Broadway by storm." Rachel paused eyes looking older and more weary. " Now it's about surviving and hopefully not becoming monsters along the way."

" I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn started and met the brunettes big doe brown eyes. " For everything, all the shit in school, that we have to live like this, that the world will never get to know the amazing that is a Rachel Berry power note. Thanks ya know... for giving us a second chance, for being our family in what's left of the world. Anyway just thought I'd say it, are we clear?"

" Looks like." Rachel said cocking her side arm and stepping out, keeping the muzzle pointed to the ground as she walked. She reminded Quinn of a cop on a TV show. They stayed silent until Rachel glanced at her then the locked door of the store, she nodded once then shot out the glass. Turning to Quinn after doing a cursory sweep of the inside she nodded again. " All clear, no one else has been here. Thanks Quinn, I'm sorry to. We all lost something and someone but at least we have each other."

" Right. So if no one else has been here do you think anyone else in Lima is alive?" Quinn asked as she started shoving the hunting knives in her back pack.

" I don't know. Possibly, I mean we survived. I would rather know then anyone get the drop of us. There has to be someone alive somewhere and if there is we need to be ready in case they aren't amiable." Rachel squealed suddenly causing Quinn to turn with a blade in her hand till she saw the girl doing a happy jump. " Jack pot, we have fire arms and the ammo to match in the back room. Lets get this loaded and get going."

" Sweet. Hay Rachel where did you learn to shoot?"

" My daddy, my gramps was a cop in Detroit for years. I'm small and couldn't take a thug head on so they made sure I knew how, I'm not a bad shot actually. Do you know how? Or San and Britt?" Rachel asked as they loaded the back of the truck.

" I don't know how, I doubt Britt does I don't know about San though." The blonde replied closing the tail gate. " Now I wish I did."

" I'll teach you." Rachel promised as she squeezed the blondes hand once as she passed her to the passenger seat. " You can drive this time."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Quinn drove and Rachel watched her out of the corner of her eye. Despite the end of humanity as they knew it Quinn seemed more relaxed and at ease. Like she wasn't trying to be something she's not, to protect the girls she loves.

" Do you think that maybe... maybe Shelby and Beth might have..." Quinn asked suddenly as a sad look passed over her face.

" I don't know Quinn. I'd like to say yes but I can't and I won't lie. But if you want tomorrow we can drive out to their place and see. So you can have closure either way." Rachel said grabbing the other girls hand in solidarity.

" I'd like that. I know it must hurt, what Shelby did. But maybe it can help you find closure to."

" Yeah." Rachel said barely above a whisper. It was a long minute before they let go of each other as they came to a stop out side the doors of the hardware store. " Ok Quinn same as before." Rachel got out and scanned the same as before out side and into the inside just as before. " Clear."

" Hey Rach, you're really good at this." Quinn said as they grabbed a couple of flat beds to load up. " Divide and conquer?"

" Got a blade on you and a walkie?" Rachel asked. The blonde nodded. " Sounds like a plan. Back here in say thirty?"

" You got it." Quinn said as she easily made her way around grabbing stuff off the list. It was strange to be in a place like this. Even weirder that it was so quiet, it was eerie really and she felt like they weren't alone. She started to get worried as Rachel was a few minutes late. " Rachel?" No answer. " Rachel?"

" Sorry." Rachel's voice came from behind making Quinn jump. " Ready?"

As they loaded Rachel started humming quietly, the sound soothing her blonde counter parts nerves a little. That is until they heard a noise from behind them back in the store. They both turned weapons drawn, staring back wide eyed was a familiar face.

" Rachel? Quinn?" he asked disbelievingly.

" Blaine?" They asked in unison not believing their eyes.

" Is, is this real?" He asked pulling

" I think so." Quinn responded poking him. " Yep real." Suddenly the three teens where in a group hug holding on for dear life.

" I was so afraid we where alone." He said pulling away wiping at his eyes. " You two, have you seen anyone else?"

" Just Santana and Brittney." Rachel responded quietly. " Well and Ruff, what about you?"

" Just Dave." He replied sadly. Then went wide eyed taking out a walkie. " Dave? Come in Dave."

" Blaine you ok? Need back up?" Daves deep voice came through the walkie.

" No get out here there are more survivours."

" Dave Karofsky?" Quinn asked and the former warbler nodded. A few seconds later Dave barreled out of the front doors gun drawn just in case and stared at the girls.

" Fabray, Berry?" He asked in shock but lowering his weapon. There was a tense moment of silence before the girls where again swept in a hug by the last person either would expect. " I'm so glad to see you."

" You to David." Rachel responded stepping back slightly. This gut had bullied them all so bad before he left yet now they where in an embrace of joy. It was strange how the death of man kind changed you.

" I'm so sorry for all of it. I swore if and as I find people I would say im sorry if god would just let some one be alive. Then Blaine, and now the two of you."

" It's ok Dave. No one was innocent of saying mean things. You can start over now, be a better and more whole person." Quinn responded, she would know better than anyone. " It's so good to see you."

" What's with the mass of supplies?" The large boy asked as he helped load without being asked raising a brow at the bag of fire arms.

" Protection. We figured..." Rachel started.

" If you lived someone else did to. Blaine and I are headed that way next. Or where looks like you to cleaned it out." Dave responded loading in the last of it.

" Yeah we kinda did." Rachel responded. She thought for a minute then looked at Quinn who looked back and nodded they had the same thought. While their record with Dave was less than stellar he seemed sincere about being sorry for the past. They already trusted Blaine and to be honest while all four girls where physically fit it couldn't hurt to have some muscle around to help out. " Come back with us? We're setting up camp at the high school."

" You would... you would let me come?" Dave asked astounded when it was him the tiny diva turned to.

" Yes David. You seem sincere about changing and we need to stick together now. We need to help each other and let the past be the past. We can start to rebuild, and we could all use the help. Way I see it our chances are better together than apart." Rachel stated making the other three turn to her in slight awe. The two former gleeks saw that old Rachel Berry determination come through and felt a wave of comfort. Dave just hugged the girl again whispering thank you over and over again. The moment was broken by static over the girls walkies.

" Latin Fire and Ducky to Diva and Qbear. We have an issue two miles south of the Market, not in danger but we have survivors and one is in a bad way we need help stat." Santa voice floated over the radio.

" Fuck. We gotta go, do you all wanna meet at the school or follow?" Quinn asked jumping into action.

" We'll follow I have first aid training." Blaine responded. " Our trucks around back we'll follow."

" Got it." Quinn said hopping in. Rachel sliding in on the other side. " Lets roll. Rachel tighten your seat belt it's going to get bumpy."

With that they sped off not bothering to stay strictly to the road and instead cut across fields. Rachel was holding on for dear life but actually enjoying the rush she was getting. The Black Avalanch was hot on their tail the whole way with a greening warbler in the passenger seat. The sight that greeted them was a mess...

**AN: A shout out to JR Boone for the idea behind making Dave not such a douche. Her story Leave Me Alone i'm Lonely is totally Amazeballs and I really recommend checking her works out. Peace love and rockets ya'll.**


End file.
